The Race
by Marlode
Summary: Renji and Byakuya are in an epic game called 'The Race'; and they just met eachother. Explosions, bikes, light, betrayal, love, the future and an alternate universe! Lights, Vroom, Action! RenBya


**Welcome, Welcome!**

**I hope you guys like this :) **

**Please review kindly, and this is a RenBya story.**

**Don't like don't read, and no hate please. **

**This is going to be epic! **

**~Marlode~**

**The Race**

**Chapter One**

_There is no place for hesitation. There is no place for mercy. There is only the race, and those who you must beat. They are your enemies, and on the field, that's all that matters. _

The fading sun struck its orange strands against the backs of twenty men and women. The road was wide, and fit all of them in a horizontal line. They sat on their bikes, which glowed with streams of integrated lights weaving around the hull of their motorcycles. Red, Gray Orange, Violet, Yellow, Blue—all of the colors in existence splayed out among the group.

Wine red and moonlike gray were in the dead center, and they were both men.

The crimson bike's owner had red hair spilling form the back and partial front of his helmet, falling upon his shoulders. The male's frame was muscular and well displayed by the tight, black and red skin suit he wore. His bronze visor was up and reflected the glare of the falling sun. His bike had a name etched into it with rough strokes; Zabimaru.

The gray bike's owner had black hair resting above his frame, sliding down his ivory neck. He also had his visor up, but the screen was black—giving the world reflected on it an eerie quality. He had a lean, yet muscular body build, and his grey and black outfit clung to his abs and chest perfectly. His bike had a name carved into it with elegant, calligraphic strokes; Senbonzakura.

All of the participants wore black thick soled boots; perfect for skidding their feet on the ground to stop them from crashing into a wall—or perfect for cracking a competitors body or face with a well placed kick.

They were by the beach of the city, and they were all ready for the race. Some of them were rookies, while others were at the top of the game; the illegal game known simply as 'The Race'.

A hologram appeared from out of thin air, presenting itself in front of the contestants.

"Hello, contesters, it is good to have some of you back, for those of you who were able to make it."

A snort came from the red headed individual in the front.

The hologram looked over at the red biker, "As I was saying, why don't we go over the rules? Rule one: if you get caught, you keep your mouth shut; because before you try to open it and let anything out, we will kill you." The blonde hologram smiled brightly, and waved his fan in front of his face. Rule two: you may maim the other competitors, anything to win!" he chirped. "And the winner will get a fifty thousand dollar reward! How wonderful! Ah, and the route of the race has been integrated into your helmets, so you won't get lost unless you are incredibly stupid. Which none of you are, we've made sure of that."

The hologram turned his digital face to the two men in the center, and pointed at them. "These two are the best so far! Our tests say so!" the blonde nodded enthusiastically, "So if you kill them, that's less competition for you." He waved his fan towards the red biker (who growled) and the grey biker (who harrumphed).

"Now! When this hologram disappears, the race will begin! Ready? Three, two, one, GO!"

And they took off into the city; that was another fun part of the game—evading the police and avoiding the other obstacles in the way, such as pedestrians and civilians.

Oh, and their bikes were equipped with weapons.

As the red and grey bike took the lead, the crimson racer yelled, "MY NAME'S RENJI! ABARAI RENJI!"

The grey biker glanced at Renji, and then turned back to the road in front of him. With the speed of light, the obsidian haired man pulled out a machine gun and shot into the road directly in front of his crimson competitor.

"Whoa!" shouted Renji as he flipped his bike so that he was driving backwards; had the guy actually written something? Or maybe he was just trying to kill him… that was what they were supposed to be doing anyway.

The bullets holes spelled out 'Byakuya'.

'Two can play at that game,' grinned Renji, and he opened a box pulsing with light that sat in-between the handlebars of his bike.

The fingertips of his black gloves glowed red as he pulled out a writhing mass of hot energy, glowing like a small sun. He threw the ball of light, and once it left his fingertips he motioned his hands to create a wall of (literally) explosive words in front of Byakuya. His gloves controlled where the light went, and how it moved—even once it left his hand it was programmed to follow his fingers' movement.

The letters exploded after saying 'I like your machine gun'.

Byakuya smirked underneath his helmet as he barely escaped the explosion and took a sharp turn to his left; heading straight for Abarai. The man launched his vehicle millimeters over the back of Renji's bike, and moved his head close enough to say in half a second "Kuchiki Byakuya."

Renji immediately pulled out a red sword from his bike as Byakuya sailed over his motorcycle, and was met with a similarly pulsing pink sword clashing into his own. They quickly sheathed their swords after the Kuchiki had landed on the other side of Abarai's bike, and pulled out their guns. Renji had a miniature rocket launcher, and Byakuya had a machine gun, which he used to shoot Abarai's weapon in half.

Yet in the moment the grey biker took to shoot Renji's weapon, the red head had shot forward, leaving his broken rocket launcher behind.

As Byakuya sped forward to catch up to the man in front of him, the rocket launcher exploded; causing the bikers behind the Kuchiki to swerve from the sudden blast, except for one orange lighted racer, who took a different road higher up and into the skyway; where the roads touched the clouds.

Renji was hyped with the thrill of racing; this is what living is, this is life! Then he felt a rush of hot air above him, and barely dodged a blast of flame as it shot down to where he had previously been.

"Yo, Renji!"

Abarai's eyes narrowed behind his visor as he rolled his slightly smoking right shoulder,

"Damn you Kurosaki! What are you doing with a fucking flamethrower? And where the hell did you come from?"

Ichigo smirked widely, "I came from the skyway, idiot."

Then Byakuya was upon them, aiming two smaller guns at both the red and orange biker.

Renji and Ichigo did the same, both pulling out two guns each, and bringing their knees up to steer their bikes.

The previous actions only took two and a half seconds.

Renji had one gun aimed at Kurosaki, and one at the Kuchiki. Ichigo had one gun pointed at Renji and one pointed at Byakuya.

Suddenly they heard sirens, and all six guns were abruptly shifted to aim at the approaching law enforcement vehicles.

"Fucking police!" groaned Ichigo.

They geared their bikes to fly forward and away from the cops, and upon leaving the police behind six bullets were shot simultaneously; all aimed at the other.

"Shit!" cried Kurosaki, and his bike spun until he was thrown off and onto the street; Byakuya and Renji had both shot him, one bullet in the left shoulder and one bullet in the right shoulder.

Renji and Byakuya kept racing forward; the finish line was almost in their grasp.

They kept the bullets shooting at each other, this time steering with one hand and aiming their weapons with the other. Both men ducked the oncoming shots, and swerved behind and in front of one another, until they ended up side by side and out of bullets; crossing the finish line at exactly the same time, a tie—the first tie ever made in the history of 'The Race'.

**Woooooooo! Yeah!**

**I hope you liked this! I really do!**

**Please review! I'm happy that you read this!**

**No hate please, nice reviews, nice!**

**VROOM!**

**~Marlode~**


End file.
